Zhu Meng
Biography Zhu Meng is one of the highest ranking Judges of the Hangzhou Magic Association in China, and the leader of the Hidden Threat Preventative Group. He is from the Imperial Palace of Sorcery. Although at first he seems like he is a manipulative politician who uses sneaky tactics to elevate his status, we learn that his high status comes from his strength and determination to always beat back the enemies, including being the first to fight on the front lines. Zhu Meng is one of the background supporters of Mo Fan throughout the story, impressed by the courage Mo Fan displays as well as his unlimited potential. Zhu Meng, along with Han Ji and Pan Lai, raises Mo Fan's influence and social status multiple times, and protects him when he gets into difficult situations. Hangzhou Incident Zhu Meng is initially portrayed as an arrogant, self-serving man who would do anything that could increase his power and influence in the magical court. During the events of the Hangzhou epidemic, Zhu Meng was convinced the cause of the epidemic was the Totem Snake, who made an appearance in the city of Hangzhou, prior to the outbreak, due to the presence of Xin Xia. Zhu Meng addressed the other high ranking members of the magical court in Hangzhou in the presence of both Mo Fan and Tang Yue about the potential threat the snake poses to the safety of the people in Hangzhou. Tang Zhong was against this ideal as he is a descendant of the ancient Totem Guardians of the Totem Snake. Tang Yue, also being a descendant, had a hatred for Zhu Meng which influenced Mo Fan's perception of the man. Zhu Meng becomes furious when he discovers that Tang Yue and Mo Fan snuck the Totem Snake out of Hangzhou with the use of the Totem Pearl, and due to the characteristics of the snake during it's molting period, it is super-sensitive to High tier or above magicians. Due to this, the only way they can capture the snake without being evaded is by sending novice tier and mid-tier magicians. The epidemic begins to escalate with thousands affected and the first deaths recorded. Zhu Meng became furious at Tang Zhong for his constant defense of the snake as their were no other apparent causes for the plague and he doesn't beleive Tang Zhong when he states the totem snake cannot release poison during the molting period. Once Mo Fan and Tang Yue return after hiding the snake, Zhu Meng is about to arrest them when he learns that magical eagles are attacking Hangzhou, led by the Silvery Lord of the Firmament. He pleads to see the snake before it is too late, and when given the opportunity, he and his subordinates attack it with high tier and super tier lightning magic. The situation has become dire at the border of Hangzhou due to the attcking eagles and Zhu Meng decides it is more important to deal with the eagles first. Luo Mian is against this, and tries to convince Zhu Meng to prioritize the snake, but fails. This causes Leng Qing to have suspicions about the situation. They investigate and discover that the true mastermind behind the epidemic is Luo Mian. At this stage, they are nit sure whether he colluded with Zhu Meng, or simply manipulated him. They also discover that the only reason the eagles are attack are because of the epidemic, and the source of the epidemic is the modified medicine being distributed in the city. Due to this knowledge, Zhu Meng tells his subordinates to leave the snake alone as it is innocent, and also begins to suspect Luo Mian, clearly showing he had no hand in the conspiracy. Later, Zhu Meng shows his true nature, deciding to take up the fight personally against the Monarch level Silvery lord of the Firmament alongside Tang Zhong and others. When they were onthe verge of death with all combat capability drained, Zhu Meng was the only person there who was ready to die to defend the city, showing that from the very beginning he was never putting his own interests above all else, and only wanted to keep the people safe. He activated a magical tool granting him a powerful lightning chainmail with fiery wings and a fiery spear. He managed to penetrate the eagles defense but could not kill it. The Silvery Lord of the Firmament attacked him and destroyed the chainmail and any remaining fighting capability. Fortunately at this stage the Totem Snake stepped in and protected the city, driving out the eagles and heavily injuring the Silvery Lord of the Firmament. Zhu Meng realized that the totem truly was a defender and from that point he decided no one would treat the totem with hostility. Due to his close-minded actions in this matter, Zhu Meng used the two votes given to him for the World University Competition to Mo Fan. Disaster at the Ancient Capital Zhu Meng personally went to Xian to lead the defense during the Disaster of the Ancient Capital Event. He runs into Mo Fan again when the Red level siren is activated and all magicians are called to the North tower. Mo Fan cowardly decides not to participate in the defense due to being a 'tourist', and Zhu Meng intercedes, threatening expulsion from the Pearl Magic University if he does not help. Zhu Meng devised a plan to defeat the Gloomy Tyrant, a Monarch level undead, who was supposedly the leader of the group. He along with the Lord of Hunters, Dusiao, defeated the tyrant just as the rain of the Black Church began to pour down. The Bone tyrant and Rocky Tyrant, both stronger than the Gloomy Tyrant, appear outside the outer walls and destroy them. The siren changes to purple, indicating imminent escape to the residents. Mo Fan informs Zhu Meng about the similarities to the Catastrophe of Bo, along with his suspicions that the Black Church is the culprit for the undead invasion. Zhu Meng is next seen in a discussion with other mages of high position including Han Ji. they discuss the situation and how it relates to the Black Church. A Mystery Man in Grey Robes appears, and informs them of the dew of the underworld, a substance made from the well water from the villages surrounding Xian. He states how he can't reveal his identity due to suspicion that Salan is among them. A body double of his is killed shortly, thus proving his suspicions. Han Ji arrests and confines everyone present, including Zhu Meng. Eventually they are released, and protect Mo Fan and others while they make their way to the zombie abyss. He fought with the Rocky Tyrant of the level of the great monarch. War of the Andean Federation After it was revealed that his most trusted subordinates worked for Salan, he helps Mo Fan into Super tier level 2 lightning and expects himself to be arrested for the incident. Category:Characters